Lucrezia's Play
by BewareTheRose
Summary: The Borgia children present a play to their mother. Cesare/Lucrezia hinted.


**OK! Long time since I posted anything (excited!)... so this is a little one-shot of how I imagine The Borgia children would play before Rodrigo was made Pope. It is set before Cesare went to law school, so they're quite young. I ask you to forgive any mistakes once again, 'cause as you may know english is not my native language. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**PS. I chose the name Julius to be the bad guy's name, 'cause that's the name Giuliano Della Rovere took when he was elected Pope, and since the Borgias hated him, I thought it would be apropriate.**

The sun burned down on Rome in that warm May's afternoon. The only thing that could compare to that display of disposition was Lucrezia's enthusiasm. The little girl brought her mother in tow to the garden, where she had asked one of the maidens to prepare a sit with a shadow.

- My dear daughter, couldn't this play be held inside the house? - Vanozza asked as she squinted in the sunlight.

- No Mama, the sun provides a better light. - The girl said with a shining smile on her sweet face.

Lucrezia had every right to love the sun, for it gave her gorgeous features even more beauty; the light shined in her golden locks, giving her the aura of an angel; her pale skin gained a rosy touch, thanks to the heat, and the color of her eyes and brilliant teeth appeared even more beneath the sunlight.

In front of the chair that Vanozza now occupied, were her other three children; Cesare, smiling complacently, ready to please his sister at any cost; Juan, with a not so humored face, since he had learned he would not be the hero of his sister's act; and little Joffre, smiling widely, from being included in their older siblings' play.

Lucrezia joined them, and started to put everyone in their positions, when she was satisfied she named the play and started to narrate it.

- Once upon a time, there was a little princess, which by the workings of fate ended up in the hands of a vicious man, Lord Julius. Fortunately, however, all brave knights from all kingdoms heard of her distress and went in the pursuit of her freedom. They all had sad ends, and the princess started to believe she would remain a prisoner for the rest of her life. When she had lost all hope, however, a brave knight came with a sword in hand and proclaimed he would be her savior…

Cesare then entered; if the look on his face, as he pretended to be a brave knight, was not convincing, the happiness he felt at holding a sword, even if made out of wood, could not be more realistic.

- Do not worry, my lady, I shall save you from thy prison. - He spoke with too much vehemence.

- Oh, my lord, how many have pronounced such deceiving words. I fear you shall have the same fate those brave men had. - Lucrezia replied more convincingly than he did.

Joffre then, entered running and roaring. Making Lucrezia exclaim with a hand in her forehead:

- Oh my lord, the beast now faces you. Run, noble hero, save thyself.

- I shall not leave you, my lady. Come beast, we shall fight until one of us is dead and bleeding. - He said as he presented his sword, Joffre only laughed at him.

Cesare took him from the ground and swirled around making combat noises. He then handed the boy to his mother, who received him laughing. He returned to his post by his sister and exclaimed:

- Come now, my lady, you are saved!

- You are not leaving yet, are you, my dear princess? - Juan appeared from behind the bushes, pronouncing sardonically his line.

- Oh no! It is Lord Julius… - Lucrezia said, feigning distress once more.

- You, wicked man, have kept this treasure hidden from the world against her will; and now you shall die for such crime. - Cesare improvised a little, and this gave a new glow to Lucrezia's eyes.

The two, then, presented their swords and the duel began. This battle, however, was more realistic. It looked as if Cesare and Juan were both attempting to prove themselves better than the other. Juan was born to be a man of arms and he could not, in his mind, accept to loose to Cesare, a man of the cloth. Cesare on the other hand wanted to prove that he had nothing to do with the cloth, he was born for the battle, and he knew that in his heart.

Lucrezia was beginning to get anxious, Juan was ruining everything as he always did; Cesare should win that battle and take her hand! That was the story… What would happen if Juan won? Moreover, he was been trained for that, of course he would win. Why did he have to ruin everything?

For the surprise of everyone, however, Cesare disarmed his brother, and Juan had no choice but to continue the story. He fell, as if he had been injured, but the look he gave Cesare before he closed his eyes was of pure wrath. Lucrezia and Vanozza both jumped and laughed at the same time. Lucrezia threw herself in her brother's arms; he caught her as she kissed his cheeks.

- My Hero! My Hero! - She exclaimed after each kiss.

- My lady, now that you are no longer a prisoner; will you give me the honor of thy hand? These lovely hands, that already hold my heart as your most loving servant? - He held her delicate hands in his harsher ones.

- Of course my lord; and believe me, you shall never encounter a more dutiful and loving wife. - She replied, her smile distracting him for a moment. They touched foreheads and Vanozza began to clap and cheer.

- That was brilliant! Wonderful! Have you written it, my dear? - She turned to her daughter.

- Cesare helped, as he is far more versed than I am. - She said looking sweetly to her brother.

-Then congratulations to the two of you; And Juan, you played your part so well, my dear! If your father had not already chosen you to the arms I would tell him of your undeniable talent; And My God, I do not think I have seen such a perfect beast! - She grabbed her younger son's cheeks and squeezed them between her fingers. Making Joffre blush as he massaged the reddening place she had just touched.

She then went to praise the play to their maiden. Juan and Joffre followed her, and Lucrezia turned to her elder brother.

- Did you truly like it, Chez? - She asked, the most glorious smile playing in the corner of her lips.

- I did! I only have one complain. - He said doubting himself able to finish the sentence.

- What is it, dear brother? - She asked oblivious. Giving him the courage he needed to finish his thought.

- The two lovers should have shared a kiss. - He completed playfully.

She looked down to her feet, blushing even more beneath the sun; then, held beautiful bold eyes to him.

- I thought that too; but I believe, that such a moment between two lovers, should be private. Not in front of an audience let it be dead or alive. - She finished her sentence, giving it a delicious two meanings that Cesare rejoiced in, for the rest of the day. Lucrezia turned her back to him and started to run towards the house, before she reached the door, however, she turned to him, and smiled with such an alluring look, that remained preserved in his mind for the years to come.


End file.
